


Oikawa's Lucky Day

by sadgirl



Series: Tokyo Ghoul - AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting interrupted, Hinata is angry, M/M, Nipple Play, Special Class!Oikawa, Tokyo Ghoul - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgirl/pseuds/sadgirl





	Oikawa's Lucky Day

"Oikawa-Senpai please teach m-"

"Hell no." Oikawa power walks away and doesn't even turn around because he knows of only one person with that irritating voice that always asks those irritating questions. He walks straight to his office and locks the door behind him taking a deep breath as he leans against the door. He feels his phone start to vibrate and pulls it out of his pocket.

'Unknown number?' He answers it reluctantly. "Hello this is Oikawa speaking?" There's some heavy breathing and the sound of buttons accidentally being hit. "Hello?"

"Tooru.." Is all the familiar deep voice on the other line says before there's more heavy breathing.  
"Yes? Who is this? Are you ok?"  
"Special Class Oikawa Tooru, you should have joined my squad." Oikawa hangs up. His phone immediately rings again and he answers it.  
"Don't fucking call me again I don't want to be your fucking partner, you creep!"

"Fine, whatever Shittykawa."

"W-wait I-iwa-can?"

_Beep beep beep_

Oikawa wants to scream, he needs coffee, but he would have to leave the safety of his office and he's not sure if it's really worth it. He considers the pros and cons and decides he will leave CCG's headquarters all together and go to a nice coffee shop. Right as he opens the door he feels a knocking on his chest and looks down at a very frightened girl. She's short and blonde.

"Is that anyway to greet you superior?"

"Wah! I'm so sorry! Special class Oikawa, You opened the door right when I knocked! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"  
She bows atleast a million times

"I was just joking" he pats her on the head. "Did you need something or were you just trying to get a feel of a nipples?" He smirks. The blonde turns red from head to toe.

"Ah-AH Yes sir! I-I'm Yachi Hitoka I'll be in your care!" After being in the bowing position in silence for a few minutes she looks up and realizes he's gone.

 

Oikawa stretches his arms toward the sun. "Ah, the fresh air feels so nice!" He nears his favorite coffee shop and spots one of Tobios little friends, the one with the orange hair, looking into a shop window.

"You like rabbits?" The orange haired kid nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice breaking him out of his trance.

"Uh-I-Yeah!" He turns around a smiles at the man.

"Do you have one?" Oikawa gestures towards the rabbits hopping around in the cage

"No, my landlord doesn't allow pets." He looks down at his feet.

"Aw, that's to bad. Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"I don't really like coffee.."

"Aww, pleeaaseee" Oikawa says in the most annoying begging voice, the one that usually makes Iwaizumi threaten his life.

"Um, I guess..if your treating.." Oikawa places his arm around the kids shoulder and leads him to the coffee shop. They sit at a table by the window.

"Order whatever you like hintoka"

"Hinata."

"Right!"

The waiter comes and Hinata orders a lemonade and Oikawa orders his usual.

"Wow you must come here often! All you had to say was ' the usual. ' man I thought that stuff only happens in movies!"

"I guess I could be considered a regular here."

"I came here a few times with my friend Kageyama! He's a ghoul investigator, isn't that super cool?" Hinata begins talking louder and louder and immediately Oikawa regrets inviting him.

"Yes, very cool."

"Just the other day he was telling me about some crazy ghoul called the 'Three Winged Crow' like isn't that the coolest nickname ever! I want a nickname like that, something flashy like 'The Small Giant' or something!" The coffee and lemonade feels like it's taking forever to get to the table.

"Chibi-chan, your cute and all but you talk to much." Oikawa says bluntly as he messages his temples. Hinata stands up and slams his hands on the table.

" CHIBI? YOU CALLIN ME SHORT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?" He says as the waiter walks up and sets the drinks on the table. He grabs his lemonade and dumps it over Oikawa's head and dashes out.

Oikawa just sighs, he doesn't even care that his new suit just got ruined. He doesn't care about the lemonade burning his eyes. He doesn't care that he's all sticky. He doesn't care if the waiter is mad. He just sits there, for some reason he feels at peace.

"Heh."

"What?" The waiter freezes and looks up from where he was wiping.

"Hahaha."

"Sir?"

"HahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oikawa stands up and grabs the white haired waiter and forces him onto his feet.

"Sir are you alright?"

"Just dandy!" Oikawa reads his the name tag clipped to the waiters shirt.  
"THATS RIGHT SUGAWARA! IM JUST FINE." He empties his whole wallet out onto the sticky table and skips out, never even taking a drink of his coffee.

Back in his office he strips down to his underwear and socks as they are the only thing not sticky. He texts Kageyama to bring him a wet towel. And within 5minutes he's there. He opens the door before he even knocks and pulls him in, shutting the door behind him. He presses the black haired boy against the door and slams his hand beside him.

"Did you bring what I asked?" He could clearly see the wet towel in the boys hand he just felt like asking.

Kageyama swallows hard and shakes his head, not making eye contact, lifting up the towel to Oikawa's hands.

"No. Your going to clean me" Oikawa takes him by the hand and sits in his office chair, pulling one of Tobios knees onto the side of the chair while the other leg rests between Oikawa's legs.

"My hair, face, neck, and chest." Kageyama starts with his hair. He ur rubs Oikawa's hair gently wiping away any stickiness, next he wipes his face. Oikawa tries hair not to laugh at Kageyama's overly serious face as he concentrates on cleaning correctly. He moves down to his neck and chest. Kageyama sits on Oikawa's knee unconsciously in attempt to get closer. He rubs Oikawa's nipples rather roughly with the cloth. And Oikawa wonders if he's doing it on purpose. The door to his office swings open

"Hey shitty.." Iwaizumi stops in his tracks "kawa, uh, I'll come back later..." He closes the door.

"Wait! Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa places his palm to his face and Kageyama scrubs the other nipple as hard as he can, until Oikawa smacks the towel out of his hand.

"That's enough, get out."

Kageyama smiles proudly - atleast that's what it looked like, he bows and leaves. Weird kid.

Oikawa sits in in his office chair, in only his underwear he's a mixture of wet, sticky, and cold. He lays his head down on his desk and crys until he falls asleep.


End file.
